Body Perceptions
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Seven asks Janeway why some crew members look at her in odd manners. Implied J/C Posted this a very long time ago elsewhere; putting it here for safe keeping


**Not mine; everything that matters really belongs to Paramount**

* * *

Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk in her ready room preparing to go through a stack of PADDs when her door chimed.

"Captain, do you have a moment?" Seven of Nine walked into the room with her usual arrogance and self assuredness, but the Captain could tell something was pressing on her borg's mind.

"Certainly, Seven," she offered her a place to sit, "would like to sit down?"

"No, thank you. I prefer to stand."

"Of course, I keep forgetting." She sat back down as Seven took a rigid stance on the opposite side of her desk. "What can I do for you?"

Seven paused for a moment trying to pull her thoughts together. When she did speak, it was obvious to Janeway that each word had been carefully thought out. "I had thought to go to the Doctor with this concern. However, upon careful consideration, I decided the best course of action would be to come to you."

Janeway nodded. "Go on."

"It has come to my attention, Captain, that the male members of the crew as well as some female members have been staring at me."

"How do you mean, Seven?"

"Mr. Kim once looked at me for 5 minutes 36 seconds before returning to his duties after I arrived on the bridge to assist you in some calculations."

"I see." Janeway poured a cup of tea from the set on her desk and took a swallow that was almost painful before she addressed Seven again. "Well, Seven, what do you think I can do to help you?"

Seven cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Is it not true that the captain is to set an example for her crew?"

"Yes." There was hesitation in the Captain's voice.

"I thought that perhaps you could lead by example."

Janeway shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Seven thought carefully for a moment. "As I have mentioned, I have noticed that some women stare at me as well."

"Yes."

"You are one of those women, Captain."

Captain Janeway was stunned for a few minutes. She sat there and blinked absently at Seven as her mind raced. Had she really been staring at Seven of Nine? As far as she knew, she had always been attracted to men. Was she attracted to Seven? What about Chakotay? She was DEFINETLY attracted to Chakotay. Gods, could she be bisexual and just never knew it? No, as old as she was, she would know by now if that were the case. So, what could it be?

"Captain?" Seven's voice threw Janeway's mind back to the present.

"I'm sorry, Seven. I just … I didn't realize. I wasn't aware that I was doing that. I'm terribly sorry. I'll do my best to refrain from it. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Actually, Captain, I was not implying that your intentions were … undesirable. However, I do not completely understand the reasons for such actions. Perhaps you could explain?"

"Well, Seven, I…" Janeway paused for a moment. Then, the reason for the attention she seemed to be lavishing on Seven hit her. "I believe it's your outfit."

"Explain."

"Well, it may very well be functional, but it leaves little to the imagination. Some women, my self included, find it distracting because you distract the men who we are attracted to." Seven gave a questioning look. "The men, and some of the women, are attracted to your body, Seven."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. "So, some of the women and men are jealous as well?"

"Well, I wouldn't say jealous exactly as opposed to having a sort of longing."

"For?"

"We wish the men – or women depending – would look at us the way they look at you."

"But, Commander Chakotay looks at you in the same way as many do me. Why should you have such feelings?"

"Because his head still turns every time you saunter into a room." Janeway gave a little gasp at the gravity of what she had just admitted and the edge in her voice when she said it.

"I see, and everyone else is attracted to me?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Because of my uniform?"

"Yes."

"Because it is too revealing?"

"Correct."

"I thought this was the source of my problems, but, since the Doctor designed it, I did not wish to offend him by choosing another garment to wear."

"That's understandable, Seven, but you really should wear what makes you feel comfortable and at ease among the crew. Besides, I always thought that hologram had a dirty mind anyway."

"Captain?"

"Never mind, Seven. What do you plan to do?"

"I will create a new, more appropriate uniform. Then, I shall explain my reasoning to the Doctor."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Thank you for your help, Captain."

"You're welcome."

"In the future, if I have any questions about how the crew perceives my body, I will know who to ask."

Seven was out the door before Janeway had a time to react


End file.
